


Best Idea

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, what am i even doing anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home to Loki dancing around the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. 

He’d come home sane, sober. He was pretty sure about that.

And he was still in the same universe, right?

Then why was there a certain god of mischief dancing around his room, singing (quite off-key) at the top of his lungs.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, deciding to wait and watch Loki. See how long it took for him to realize he had an observer.

The words “I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!” died in Loki’s throat as he turned – in what seemed to be a perfect pirouette – and finally noticed Tony.

Loki’s eyes grew huge as he realized that he’d been discovered, freezing instantly. Tony had to give the man (demigod?) some props for not falling over. He’d caught himself mid-turn and anyone else (aka, any human) would have been on the ground immediately.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account!” Tony said with a grin. His words broke the silence and Loki returned to a more natural, upright position. He remained silent. “What, are you surprised I’m here? It’s kind of my house.” He paused, eyes flicking to the small rectangular device in Loki’s hand. “And my iPod.”

Loki still wasn’t saying anything- and he looked more than a bit mortified – so Tony just shook his head and walked over to him, easily plucking the iPod out of his hand and taking it over to the jack on the desk. If Loki wanted to dance to crappy pop music, Tony would have to oblige.

The god’s head quirked to the side as the song started, and Tony walked over to him, raising a single eyebrow as if challenging the god to question him. 

When the words started, he started dancing along with them, dancing around Loki, until they were both laughing.

Tony knew the chorus was coming, and he had a plan. 

“Hey, I just met you,” he sang along, fighting not to crack up at the look on Loki’s face. He stopped dancing, getting right up in Loki’s face.

“And this is crazy!” he continued, leaning in for a quick, teasing kiss, using his eyes to tell Loki that more was to come. 

“But here’s my numhfff-“ 

Loki cut him off with his lips, pulling back just enough to growl against him, “It is best not to tease me, Stark.”

He laughed against Loki’s lips as he allowed himself to be pushed to the bed. Best plan ever!


End file.
